1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A socket of a power-supply electrical connector of a conventional notebook computer defines a cylindrical hole, and a plug of the power-supply electrical connector includes a cylindrical main body. The plug is secured to the socket by friction between the cylindrical main body and the cylindrical hole. Therefore, the plug may be easily pulled out of the socket, which may cause the notebook to be accidentally powered down.